Mega Weapon
The Mega Weapon is created when Lord Garmadon unlocked the full potential of the Golden Weapons at the Golden Peaks. As soon as Lord Garmadon arrived at the Peaks, the Golden Weapons flew out of his hands and into a sphere of golden fire. Then, they fused together, creating the most powerful weapon in history: the Mega Weapon. It flew to Lord Garmadon, who grabbed it, then began to scream in pain because he couldn't handle the power. The Mega Weapon's gold light briefly flowed through his hand and Garmadon gained control of the Mega Weapon and vowed to destroy the Ninja. History The Golden Weapons were hidden all over Ninjago in order to keep them out of the wrong hands. Then, Sensei Wu had the Ninja find them. In Day of the Great Devourer, the Ninja gave the Golden Weapons to Lord Garmadon so he could destroy The Great Devourer. Once the Great Devourer was destroyed, Lord Garmadon then disappeared with the Golden Weapons. In Darkness Shall Rise, Garmadon used their power to rebuild Destiny's Bounty into The Black Bounty. Once Garmadon reached the Golden Peaks, he combined all of the weapons into one, which created the Mega Weapon. Later on the Black Bounty, the Serpentine wondered what it was able to do, but Lord Garmadon didn't seem to know. Right then, they saw Ultra Dragon flying by. The Black Bounty followed it, while Garmadon tried to injure it, but it didn't work. Lord Garmadon blamed the Serpentine for being incompetent and not being able to fly the ship properly. He threw a fit in the Captain's quarters and swung the Mega Weapon all around and accidentally hitting the Captain's desk, opening a secret hatch containing Captain Soto's log. Garmadon read it and thought that Soto's crew knew how to fly the ship better than the Serpentine. He then wished that they were there and then tapped the Weapon on the ground. All of a sudden, black smoke swirled around the weapon and the book began to move on it's own. The Mega Weapon started to glow and shake and it then threw Garmadon to the ground. Lord Garmadon then heard Captain Soto's voice saying who he was. Back on deck, the Pirates and the Serpentine were arguing about who owned the ship. While they were arguing, Lord Garmadon found out that the Mega Weapon doesn't destroy, but that it only creates. 'Double Trouble' In Double Trouble, Garmadon used The Mega Weapon to create the Bizzaro Ninja to match the power of the real Ninja. 'Ninjaball Run' In Ninjaball Run, Garmadon used The Mega Weapon to make an obstacle that the Ninja can't defeat. 'Child's Play' In Childs Play, he uses it to resurrects a prehistoric animal called the Grundle to hunt down The Ninja since it's prey was Ninja. 'Wrong Place, Wrong Time' In Wrong Place, Wrong Time, the Mega Weapon is used to transport Garmadon back in time to stop The Ninja enocuntering each other. This failed, however when the Ninja used the Golden Weapons from the past to defuse the Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon is seen as a star in the sky by Sensei Wu. Category:Weapons Category:Lego Ninja Academy Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago